


Враг в твоей голове

by trololonasty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Missing Scene, Pre-Femslash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: В её жизни всё было перевёрнуто с ног на голову, но её это вполне устраивало. До поры до времени.





	Враг в твоей голове

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновившая композиция: Bebe Rexha — I'm a Mess.

В её жизни всё было перевёрнуто с ног на голову, сколько она себя помнила. Её это вполне устраивало – она всегда умела извлекать из любой ситуации максимум выгоды. Кому нужна нормальность, если она достаётся ценой величия? Разве что бесхребетным слизнякам, вроде её дяди и брата, но она никогда не была на них похожа и уподобляться им не собиралась – ищите дурочку. В её руках была власть, она вольна была вершить судьбы народов, могла управлять огнём, молнией и целыми армиями. Она должна была стать самой могущественной правительницей – и горе тому, кто вздумает встать у неё на пути. Для неё не существовало недосягаемых целей, запрещённых приёмов, убедительных оправданий неудачам. Азула всегда добивалась своего.

Пускай это и значило, что её все боялись. Она давно уже поняла, что строить отношения не для неё – королевская кровь являлась преимуществом во всём, помимо создания личностных связей, не подразумевающих подчинение. Завышенное чувство собственной важности и вытекающая из него манера общаться настолько въелись ей под кожу, что даже те, кто не распознавал в ней принцессу, считали её в лучшем случае высокомерной, а в худшем – устрашающей. Она находила это даже полезным с точки зрения поддержания дисциплины и авторитета, но вот возникновению романтических чувств это способствовало едва ли. Впрочем, она прекрасно справлялась в одиночку, и ей точно не нужен был муж, который, поджав хвост, стремился убежать от ответственности.

Её всё устраивало.

И она никак не могла взять в толк, почему тогда ей кажется, что чего-то не хватает. У неё было всё, о чём только можно мечтать, – всё, чего бы она ни пожелала, ей либо преподносили на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, либо она добивалась этого своими силами, которые её пока ещё ни разу не подводили. Азула всегда добивалась своего. В этом она уж точно не сомневалась.

Она прислушивалась к тому, о чём шептались у неё за спиной окружающие, присматривалась к тому, чего они не произносили вслух, – и из всего ею увиденного и услышанного напрашивался лишь один вывод – пусть они и трепетали в ужасе от одного её взгляда, они всё равно – все без исключения – хотели быть ей, оказаться на её месте. Её жизнь была предметом зависти миллионов.

Тогда почему ей было так паршиво?

Казалось, единственное, что она умеет, единственное, чему её научила эта перевёрнутая с ног на голову жизнь, – это ненавидеть. И она ненавидела – всех и каждого. Она ненавидела всё и вся, но ничто больше, чем саму себя. Да и как было иначе – ведь даже собственная мать считала её монстром. Подобные слова, впрочем, давно уже не задевали её. В конце концов, мать она тоже ненавидела.

Использовать других для достижения собственных целей она научилась уже сама, и, надо сказать, получалось у неё виртуозно. Она бы даже пожалела тех несчастных, не будь ей настолько плевать. Она вполне свыклась с ненавистью как со своим извечным компаньоном и совершенно не представляла себя другой; к тому же, агрессия служила отличным топливом для огненной магии – неудивительно, что она превзошла известнейших мастеров в столь юном возрасте. Неудивительно, что ей не было равных.

В её жизни всё было прекрасно.

А потом она снова встретила _её_. Она точно знала, что всё пошло под откос именно с этого момента. Во всём была виновата _она._

Она обратилась к ней по старой памяти, потому что ей нужен был проверенный человек. Потому что она никому не доверяла – у неё было не так уж много друзей. Она и не подозревала, что совершает роковую ошибку, о которой не раз пожалеет впоследствии. Не подозревала, потому что даже не предполагала, что это возможно. В конце концов, они были знакомы практически с пелёнок – чем, скажите на милость, _она_ могла её удивить?

Однако ж, удивила. Огорошила даже – настолько неожиданным оказалось внезапно пришедшее осознание. Зуко подумал тогда, что она завидует ей из-за того, что она ладит с мальчишками – умеет флиртовать, строить глазки, смеяться над глупыми шутками. Раз – и обвела вокруг пальца, и они уже готовы есть у неё с ладошки.

Она бы рассмеялась над иронией ситуации, если бы ей так сильно не хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Зуко был прав лишь в одном – она завидовала. Однако, к своему вящему изумлению, не ей, а _им_ – этим накачанным имбецилам, строящим из себя неизвестно что, которые так и вились вокруг _неё_ , готовые исполнить её малейший каприз. Что они вообще о себе возомнили? Если кто и мог исполнить _любое её желание_ , так уж точно принцесса страны Огня.

Она не сумела поймать себя на мысли, прежде чем та успела окончательно оформиться в её мозгу, и с тех пор потеряла покой. Испытанное потрясение заставило её ненавидеть себя ещё сильнее – оказалось, и такое было возможно. Теперь она уже больше не была уверена, что точно знает, что может произойти – как сложится её жизнь. Она знала только, что всеми фибрами души, в существовании которой сильно сомневалась вплоть до этого момента, ненавидела _её_.

А ещё она знала, что Азула всегда врёт – и никому так, как себе.

Реальность обрушилась на неё, подобно драконьему ястребу, и вцепилась такой же мёртвой хваткой, не оставив иного выбора, кроме как изменить себе и поставить всё на красное, пойдя ва-банк.

— Давай выпьем за мой провал, — заявила она, появившись на пороге её спальни. Она слишком долго оттягивала неизбежное, притворяясь, что всё осталось по-прежнему, что её не мучают безудержные фантазии, что она по ночам не кричит в подушку от безысходности – притворяясь, что всё это «временное», что это «пройдёт». Ей надоело мучиться одиночеством, неизвестностью.

Азула ненавидела проигрывать.

Тай Ли молча разлила вино по бокалам: она была болтушкой, но знала, когда слова излишни и даже противопоказаны. И она слишком хорошо знала Азулу, чтобы понять, что дело тут не только в стратегическом промахе, обернувшемся политической неудачей. Что-то ещё – другое, тёмное, дикое – гнело её, пожирало изнутри. Что-то, от чего веяло безумием.

Они распили, не чокаясь: Тай Ли слегка пригубила, Азула осушила бокал до дна. Если бы не этот жест, можно было бы подумать, что она совершенно собрана и хладнокровна, как обычно: дыхание было ровным, руки не дрожали. Но это и неудивительно: Азула никогда не плачет – даже когда ей больно. _Особенно_ когда ей больно. Она смеётся – пока не кончится воздух в лёгких, до взрыва барабанных перепонок. Она смеётся и строит планы мщения. Она смеётся, когда приводит их в исполнение и слышит крики своих жертв. Смех – защитная реакция, панцирь куда прочнее непробиваемой брони. Хорошо смеётся тот, кто смеётся последним – этот урок Азула усвоила на «отлично», – а она всегда оставляет последнее слово за собой. Вот и сейчас, поставив бокал, она ни с того ни с сего рассмеялась – может быть, потому, что в затянувшемся молчании ей послышались отголоски приближающейся истерики.

Смех – предвестник безумия, имя которому – Азула.

— Как ты? — участливо спросила Тай Ли, когда вновь воцарилась тишина. Азула не понимала, как та могла смотреть на неё – да и кого бы то ни было – с таким состраданием, не заставляя при этом чувствовать себя объектом жалости.

— Мне паршиво, Ти-Эл, — ответила она, не задумываясь, и сама удивилась собственной честности. Её окрылило давно забытое ощущение свободы – впервые за долгое время она говорила правду. Потребность постоянно лгать и поддерживать ложь жутко утомляла, но до сего момента она даже не представляла насколько.

На лице Тай Ли отразилось скорбное понимание, и, сделав несколько шагов вперёд, она положила руку ей на предплечье в утешающем жесте. На мгновение у Азулы перехватило дыхание.

— Я уверена, твой отец всё поймёт и не станет тебя винить. — Она начала поглаживать её руку в попытке приободрить. — Обстоятельства, без сомнения, были вне твоего контроля…

— Ты это о чём? — Азула чувствовала, как затуманивается её рассудок, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она уже давно никак не могла противостоять этому – противостоять _ей_.

— Об Аватаре, конечно же. Он выжил, ведь так? Ты не убила его.

Её окатила волна облегчения, смешанного с разочарованием. Она отвернулась, чтобы налить себе ещё один бокал, – лишь бы убраться от неё подальше, лишь бы не видеть этих глаз.

— Ах, это… — отмахнулась она. — Отец думает, что его _не убил_ Зуко – не в первый раз, смею заметить. Но даже если он считает меня виноватой в том, что я привела этого подлеца обратно в дом, что ж… — Она передёрнула плечами и сделала большой глоток вина. — Плевать.

— Озай любит тебя.

Внутри неё что-то щёлкнуло, и это не имело никакого отношения ни к восставшему из мёртвых Аватару, ни к её драгоценному папаше. И тот, и другой могли гореть синим пламенем – ей-то что.

— Ну, а я чхать хотела на его любовь! — Она резко развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов и очень удивилась, обнаружив, что Тай Ли стоит прямо у неё за спиной: оттолкнись она от столика чуть сильнее – и столкнулась бы с ней нос к носу. — На что она мне? Что прикажешь с ней делать?

Они стояли так близко, что Тай Ли физически ощущала исходящий от неё жар. Азула была парадоксом, порождением пламени, накалённым добела – настолько, что обжигало, вместо того чтобы согреть. Не потому, что обязательно хотело причинить боль, а потому, что не умело иначе, не знало как.

— Когда любишь, это не для чего-то, не почему-то и не зачем-то, — тихо произнесла она, перехватив её взгляд. — Когда любишь, это просто так – за то, что есть.

Азула не понимала, никак не могла понять. Эта концепция была для неё новой и совершенно не знакомой, она жила по совершенно иным принципам, имела абсолютно другие идеалы. Однако в этот вечер ей почему-то и не хотелось раскладывать всё по полочкам. Внезапно все её «для чего», «почему» и «зачем» потеряли всякую ценность.

Она смотрела в её глаза и видела в них отражение своего пламени.

— Мне паршиво, — хрипло повторила она, отведя взгляд, и больше не пыталась сделать вид, что говорит не о том, что её гложет, – в её жизни и так с лихвой хватало притворства.

Сократив то малое расстояние, что разделяло их, Тай Ли прижалась губами к её губам – стремительно, неуклюже, кособоко, но так мучительно сладко, пьяняще, волнующе, словно обещая все удовольствия, все прелести мира.

— Всё наладится, — уверенно прошептала она после. — У тебя всё будет хорошо.

И она верила ей – в этот момент даже больше, чем себе.

Азула ненавидела проигрывать, однако ей никогда не приходило в голову, что, возможно, её проигрыш в битве с собой – как раз то, чего ей так не хватало.


End file.
